RENT FEE
by lolipopsehun
Summary: "Jika aku ingin bisa bersamamu setiap malam, berapa biaya sewa yang harus kubayar?" PWP. HUNHAN. GS. Gender Switch. Sehun. Luhan. Kris Wu. Rate M. Mature Content. Porn with Plot. DLDR. Xi Luhan. Oh Sehun. EXO.


**RENT FEE**

 **.**

" **Jika aku ingin bisa bersamamu setiap malam, berapa biaya sewa yang harus kubayar?" PWP. HUNHAN. GS. Gender Switch. Sehun. Luhan. Kris Wu. Rate M. Mature Content. Porn with Plot. DLDR. Xi Luhan. Oh Sehun. EXO.**

 **.**

 **So, I wrote this again. Hmm, can't even count how many PWP I wrote so far.**

 **I'm really not the quuen of PWP, just deep falling in love with this genre.**

 **.**

 **This one is special HunHan GS PWP for my beloved sister as her Birthday Gift last year. Yeah, I know it's too late but at least I try.**

 **My sister, dearLu09, the girl who always makes me amazed everytime, Happy Very Late Birthday.**

 **And the tittle of this story was inspired by your name, to be honest, sorry.**

 **As well, for my sister from another mother, April Taste, out of blue asking me for PWP, without any reason.**

 **Hey, your Genie makes your dream come true. Here you go the HunHan PWP.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry for to much talk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy this story.**

 **Don't forget to leave comment below.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan, kau dimana?"

Ah sial, suara itu lagi. Kenapa semua orang begitu membutuhkanku sekarang. Sungguh aku hanya ingin tidur pagi ini.

Ah, ini sudah siang, sepertinya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuatku mengerjapkan mata dengan malas. Berusaha menghalau rasa kantuk yang masih menggelayuti bekas semalam. Bagaimana tidak, hampir semalaman aku tidak tidur dan sekarang waktu tidur juga belum cukup.

Ya, semalam adalah pesta yang panjang.

Dan melelahkan, tentu saja.

"Luhan, bangun sebentar saja. Di luar ada paman dan bibimu,"

Suara eranganku terdengar cukup nyaring kali ini. "Oh, ayolah Mom, itu bukan paman dan bibiku,"

"Tetap saja," ibuku mendebat, menarik selimut dan membuatku bersungut-sungut karenanya. "Itu saudara dari ayahmu, Luhan,"

"Dengar, Mom," terpaksa, aku duduk dan memandangi ibuku yang sejak tadi berdiri dengan kedua tangan berada di atas pinggang. "Dia bukan ayahku, dan orang-orang dari Korea itu bukan saudaraku,"

Mungkin bosan dengan ucapan yang sama yang selalu kulontarkan padanya, ibu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sejak awal ia memilih menikah lagi dengan pria yang berasal dari negara sebelah, aku benar-benar berniat untuk membangkang.

Bukan tanpa alasn, bagaimanapun aku masih memiliki ayah meskipun sekarang ia berada di Hongkong dan aku harus terjebak bersama ibu di Beijing.

Perceraian sialan itu membuat semuanya berantakan memang.

Kalau saja kuliahku sudah selesai, aku pasti sudah pergi meninggalkan kegilaan ibuku dengan keluarga barunya yang benar-benar memuakkan.

Bukan kali pertama saudara-saudara pria yang ibuku nikahi itu datang –oh, aku tidak akan memanggilnya ayah –berkunjung dan lain sebagainya. Sungguh, ketenangan rumah yang selalu kudambakan selama ini hilang sudah. Rasanya sungguh bosan untuk sekedar berbagi rumah dengan orang lain.

Apalagi orang-orang yang benar-benar kubenci.

"Sayang, mau sampai kapan kau akan melakukan hal ini?" suara ibu terdengar sangat lembut, sungguh, selain prilakunya tentang menikah lagi yang sangat kubenci, lepas dari itu, ia adalah ibu paling baik sedunia.

Belum ada rasanya seorang ibu yang begitu sabar menghadapi anak gadisnya yang selalu pulang pagi dengan bau alkohol atau bau asap setiap hari. Sungguh, sebenarnya ada rasa iba jika memikirkan hal ini lagi, hanya saja, rasa benciku terhadap manusia-manusia yang memutuskan harapan ibu dan ayahku kembali bersama tak bisa kusembunyikan lagi.

Kesal rasanya.

Anggaplah aku anak durhaka, atau kejam, atau apalah terserah.

Terlalu terlambat untuk peduli.

Tanpa memerdulikan ucapan ibu yang sudah sering kudengar, aku berjalan menjauh, menyambar handuk dari atas meja dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Mau kemana, Luhan?" ibuku berseru dari balik pintu yang sudah kukunci dari dalam, tapi rasanya terlalu malas untuk sekedar menjawab.

Tiba-tiba saja, keinginan untuk mengambil kelas siang terbesit begitu saja dalam otak. Tadinya, bahkan untuk masuk kelas saja, aku tidak memikirkannya sama sekali.

Lebih baik mendengarkan ocehan professor tentang sesuatu yang tak kupahami daripada harus menemui keluarga suami ibu.

Ugh, menyebalkan.

.

.

Menyebalkannya, sejak awal masuk kelas sampai sekarang, tidak ada kesempatan untukku memejamkan mata dan tidur.

Terlambat masuk kelas mau tak mau membuatku duduk di bangku paling depan, yang mana berjajar dengan para kutu buku penggila belajar yang sangat berisik bertanya dan berdikusi. Lebih lagi, jika ketahuan tertidur, mungkin professor tua sialan itu akan mencoret namaku, dan yang paling buruk, mengulang semester depan.

Oh, itu mimpi buruk.

Itu hanya akan mengulur waktuku untuk pindah ke Hongkong.

Jarum jam baru saja menunjukkan pergantian menit, aku sudah berdiri dan secepat kilat berjalan keluar ruangan. Tidak peduli beberapa orang yang memperhatikan –atau bahkan professorku sendiri. Waktunya sudah habis dan terlalu lama untuk sekedar bersabar menunggu salam penutup.

Sungguh, kelas ini membosankan setengah mati.

"Luhan, Sayang," _sial, tidak lagi._

Tanpa memperhatikan siapa yang datang, kupercepat langkahku menuju pintu keluar. Intinya aku harus segera sampai di tempat parkir, menginjak pedal gas, dan menjauh dari tempat terkutuk ini.

"Sayang, dengarkan aku dulu," pria brengsek yang sejak tadi memanggil itu menarik tanganku dan beruntung aku cukup cepat untuk menepis genggaman tangannya.

Dia berjalan lebih cepat, berdiri dan menghalangi langkahku. Wajah tampan yang sangat kubenci itu tampak begitu menyebalkan sekarang. Semakin tampan dia terlihat, semakin ingin kugores wajahnya dengan ujung gunting.

Oh sial, aku tidak bawa gunting hari ini.

Tapi ujung pena tajam juga.

"Minggir," desisku, cukup puas karena suaraku terdengar dingin dan tidak bergetar sama sekali.

"Kau salah paham, Luhan. Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu," kembali tangan kotornya itu berusaha meraih jemariku, sepersekian detik saja kuterlambat menariknya, kami pasti bersentuhan.

Aku bahkan tidak sudi menyentuhnya meskipun itu tidak sengaja.

"Dengan ya, Kris. Kau sudah menjelaskan semuanya kemarin. Aku sudah melihatnya dengan jelas, jadi yang semalam itu kuanggap penjelasan darimu. Cukup sudah,"

Kugeser tubuh dengan kasar dan kembali berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu keluar, menghindari tatapan mata memohon memuakkan itu. Kris masih saja mengikuti langkahku di belakang, aku bisa mendengar derap langkah terburur-burunya.

Beruntung aku orang pertama yang keluar kelas jadi koridor kampus masih sepi dan tidak ada saksi dari kejadian memalukan ini.

Yah, bertengkar dengan mantan pacar menyebalkan, contohnya.

"Bukan maksudku meniduri orang lain, Luhan. Aku tidak sadar saat melakukannya, kau tau kan maksudku,"

Aku menghentikan langkah, berusaha tidak terlihat geram tapi rasanya kepalaku akan meledak sekarang. Dengan satu tarikan napas berat dan senyuman terpaksa, aku menoleh ke arahnya dan sedikit mendongak melihat mata pria itu, membuat Kris sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan raut wajahku.

Mungkin baginya aku tampak menyeramkan sekarang.

 _Siapa peduli._

"Dengar brengsek, persetan kau sadar atau tidak saat melakukannya. Tapi sekarang, hal yang harus kau sadari adalah bahwa hubungan kita sudah berakhir," suaraku terdengar seperti bentakan yang jelas. "Aku tidak ingin berbagi pacar jadi aku merelakanmu pergi dengan pelacur itu, oke?"

"Dia bukan pelacur,"

 _Oh yang benar saja, lihat bagaimana kau membelanya, bajingan._

"Teman yang meniduri pacar temannya adalah pelacur, Sayang," senyumku mungkin terlihat seperti ejekan yang jelas untuknya.

Kris tidak menjawab, tidak juga mengubah raut wajahnya.

" _Suck a dick, asshole,"_ ucapku padanya mengakhiri sesi perdebatan kami sore ini.

Sungguh, aku ingin sekali mematahkan leher jenjang Kris.

 _Brengsek._

.

.

"Brengsek, Kris Wu, sialan," masih saja merutuki kebodohan orang yang pernah kupanggil sayang itu bahkan ketika sudah masuk rumah.

Gila, mengingat wajahnya saja sudah membuatku muak setengah mati. Berani-beraninya ia membela pelacur itu di depanku.

Secara langsung.

Disaat seharusnya aku melihat dia berlutut minta maaf karena bersalah.

 _Dobel sialan._

Wah, sungguh, jika ada penghargaan pria paling brengsek di dunia, berani bertaruh dengan hidupku, Kris Wu pasti menjadi juaranya.

Sial benar aku pernah mendesahkan namanya.

"Brengsek," tanpa sadar aku berteriak lagi, tak peduli ada yang mendengar.

Persetan, toh ini rumahku sendiri.

Berusaha mendinginkan kepala yang nyaris mendidih karena mantan pacar sialan itu, kuambil satu kaleng soda dari dalam lemari es dan mendesah ringan saat melihat catatan kecil di depan pintu lemari es.

 _ **Off to Tianjin with your uncle and aunty until tomorrow. Please, behave well, sweetheart. –Love, Mom.**_

Sial.

Kutarik dengan paksa catatan itu, meremasnya dengan satu gerakan dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah. Sampai kapan ibuku akan menjadi _tour guide_ saudara-saudara suaminya ketika mereka berkunjung ke China.

Kusandarkan kepala dan tubuhku pada pintu lemari es, berusaha mendinginkan otak dengan satu kaleng soda, dan baru saja setengah meminumnya, aku nyaris tersedak karena menyemburkan minuman dari dalam mulut.

 _Brengsek._

Sungguh, tak ada yang lebih mengejutkan daripada melihat orang asing di dalam rumah sendiri.

 _Apalagi, bertelanjang dada._

"Siapa kau?" aku berseru, berjalan menyamping mendekati laci dapur dimana ada pisau tersimpan disana.

Beruntung ibu sering meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah, yang mana itu membuatku terpaksa memasak jika sedang lapar, dan yang paling keren adalah aku jadi tau letak-letak benda tajam di rumah ini.

Pria itu mengernyit heran, melirik kanan kiri seperti orang bodoh sementara aku memasang sikap defensif. Tentu saja, ini masalah besar.

Ia sedikit melangkah maju dan dengan cepat ku acungkan pisau dapur yang berhasil kuraih dari dalam laci. "Jangan mendekat, brengsek," aku berseru.

Keterkejutan terbesit jelas dalam tatapan mata pria itu, ia menatapku takut-takut, kemudian mengangkat kedua tangan di udara, perlahan berjalan mundur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?" aku berseru lagi, mulai kesal karena tak mendapatkan jawaban darinya.

"Aku, Oh Sehun,"

 _Oh Sehun?_

Aksen bicaranya yang aneh membuatku yakin dia bukan orang China dan namanya juga. Mataku memandanginya dari atas hingga bawah.

Dengan celana jeans panjang yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya, otot perut telanjang yang tercetak sempurna, dada bidang, dan otot-otot tangan indah, berani bertaruh, kalau bukan seorang gay yang hobby menghabiskan waktu di pusat kebugaran, pria ini pasti seorang atlet.

Tinggi badan dan bentuk tubuh proporsionalnya hampir menjelaskan semua.

Sayang sekali, wajah dan kulitnya yang sepucat bayi membuatnya terlihat sedikit lebih, _lembut._

Jika saja kulitnya sedikit lebih _tan,_ dia pasti terlihat seksi sekali. Sungguh, dari sudut pandang sekilas saja, aku tau pria ini memiliki tubuh bagus dan sempurna. Meskipun itu tidak menjamin performanya di atas ranjang.

Tapi tetap saja, dengan semua potensi yang membalut tubuhnya, ditambah dengan wajah tampan yang seolah menyempurnakan semua itu, berani bertaruh pasti ada banyak gadis yang memohon padanya untuk sekedar ditiduri.

Ah, andai saja, aku bisa.

 _Tidak, Luhan jangan mulai berpikir kotor._

 _Kau belum tau siapa manusia gila ini._

Sadar terlalu lama menilai penampilan dari pria yang mungkin saja membahayakan nyawa, kugeser tubuhku mendekatinya, melangkah maju dengan pisau masih berada di depan tubuh, sementara pria yang mengaku bernama Sehun itu mundur.

Wajahnya diliputi kebingungan yang jelas.

"Mau apa kau di rumahku?" tanyaku, sekali lagi. Kali ini berbicara agak lambat agar orang gila ini mengerti apa yang kuucapkan. "Siapa kau?"

"Aku sepupumu, Luhan,"

 _Sepupu, kau bilang?_

 _Hah, sepupu pantat kuda._

"Aku tidak pernah menganggap memiliki sepupu atau saudara dari orang yang paling kubenci sedunia, ayah tiriku sendiri,"

Sehun tampak terkejut saat aku mengucapkan itu dengan bahasa ibunya, tapi kuyakin ia dapat mengerti ucapanku dengan jelas. Tak sia-sia ibu memaksaku belajar bahasa Korea sejak sekolah menengah.

" _Well,_ aku tak terlalu paham apa yang terjadi antara keluarga kalian. Tapi aku hanya menumpang tinggal disini,"

 _Menumpang, kau bilang?_

Sadar tidak ada ancaman dari pria itu, kuletakkan pisau pada meja dapur. Gerakan itu membuat Sehun mendesah lega, kemudian tersenyum dan menurunkan tangannya yang tadi terangkat di udara.

"Menumpang, kau bilang?" tanyaku, mengulang pertanyaan dalam hati dan Sehun mengangguk singkat. "Siapa yang mengijinkanmu?" oh, suaraku terdengar angkuh dan jahat, tapi siapa peduli.

Sehun menelan ludah kasar, kemudian kembali berjalan mundur saat perlahan aku berjalan mendekat. Ia terkesiap saat punggungnya membentur dinding pemisah antara dapur dan ruang makan. Tetap berjalan mendekat, aku tersenyum padanya.

Dan gurat kegugupan terlihat jelas di mata Sehun.

"Ibumu menyuruhku tinggal disini,"

"Tinggal disini?" aku berbisik, menatapnya dengan wajah mengerikan dan kembali, Sehun menelan ludah kasar.

Ia mengangguk kaku. "Hanya sampai aku mendapat tempat tinggal di Beijing,"

"Oh ya?" kembali, aku berjalan mendekat, menghapuskan jarak diantara kami dan membuat Sehun semakin gugup. "Kau akan tinggal di Beijing?"

Mata Sehun mengerjap gelisah.

 _Amatiran, rupanya._

"Ya, aku akan kuliah disini," ia berbisik, nyaris tak terdengar.

Aku tersenyum, seolah meyakinkan diri sendiri dengan apa yang sudah berdebat dalam diriku sejak tadi, kutatap wajahnya dan itu cukup membuat Sehun mengejang.

"Kau bisa tinggal disini, kok,"

Sehun mengerjap seperti orang bodoh beberapa kali, mungkin menyadari perubahan raut wajahku yang berawal seperti orang gila dan sekarang terlihat begitu manis.

"Tapi Luhan, sepertinya kau tidak begitu menyukai keluargaku,"

"Ah ya, kau benar,"

"Aku hanya menginap hari ini, besok aku akan mencari tempat tinggal," ia tersenyum canggung. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu tidak nyaman dengan kehadiranku,"

 _Oh, kau sopan sekali, Sehun._

 _Rasanya ingin sekali aku mengendalikan kepolosan itu._

Aku mengerucutkan bibir, berpura-pura sebal dan Sehun memandangiku dengan bingung. "Aku memang membenci keluargamu," aku berbisik, sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamakan tinggi kami. "Tapi aku belum membencimu,"

"Belum?" ia mengulang ucapanku dengan bingung.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku tidak punya alasan untuk membencimu sekarang," Sehun menatapku dengan bingung, sorot matanya seolah terkejut. "Mari kita buktikan apa kau pantas dibenci atau tidak,"

Dan begitu saja aku sudah mencium bibir Sehun dengan rakus.

.

.

Luhan gila dan ini semua tidak masuk akal.

Bagaimana bisa ia mencium seorang pria yang mengaku sepupunya sendiri.

Dan parahnya, ia baru saja bertemu dengan pria itu.

Memang kebiasaan buruknya melakukan _one night stand_ kini mulai berdampak buruk.

Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu berjinjit dan mencium Sehun dengan kasar. Tangan mungilnya mencengkeram rahang Sehun kuat-kuat, sementara pria itu mengejang sempurna, mematung seperti manekin.

Luhan tersenyum dalam ciumannya, masih berusaha menuntut Sehun membalas ciuman itu, ia menjelajahi seluruh permukaan bibir Sehun dengan lidah, kemudian dengan paksa membuat Sehun membuka mulut.

Rasa manis dari bibir pria itu bisa Luhan rasakan dengan jelas, tentu saja, ia menikmati Sehun dengan penuh sekarang.

Sadar pria itu mematung dengan mata membulat sempurna, Luhan menarik wajahnya menjauh, ia terkekeh ringan. Jemari lentiknya mengusap ujung bibir Sehun yang basah kemudian membelai wajah pias pria itu.

"Kau mau tinggal disini tidak?" bisiknya dengan suara yang menggoda.

Luhan mendekatkan bibir pada telinga Sehun dan mengecup lehernya beberapa kali. Sehun bergidik ngeri karena sentuhan itu.

Kekehan ringan kembali keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Kau tampak luar biasa menakjubkan, cukup membuatku menggila hanya dengan melihatmu dari luar," kembali, Luhan berbisik dengan suara berat. "Kau masih mau tinggal disini, tidak?"

"Apa maksudmu?" suara Sehun sama beratnya sekarang.

 _Kena kau._

Luhan berusaha menahan tawa puas saat ia mendengar perubahan dari nada bicara Sehun. Gadis itu menarik diri dan sedikit memberikan jarak untuk bisa melihat Sehun dengan jelas. Wajah piasnya masih diliputi rasa bingung, atau takut, Luhan tak terlalu bisa membedakan.

Sementara bibir Luhan membentuk lengkungan senyum manis.

"Aku bisa membiarkanmu tinggal disini, tak perlu menyewa rumah. Kudengar biaya hidup di Beijing cukup mahal untuk pendatang,"

"Luhan, aku tidak mengerti,"

"Tinggalah disini, aku tidak merasa terganggu denganmu," Luhan kembali tersenyum, ujung jemarinya menelusuri pipi Sehun. "Asalkan kau harus membayar sewa,"

"Sewa? Berapa?"

"Bukan berapa, tapi bagaimana," Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tak mengerti ucapan Luhan. "Tiduri aku setiap malam dan akan kubiarkan kau tinggal,"

Mata Sehun membulat sempurna, bahkan bibirnya terbuka lebar mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha tidak terlihat kaget, tapi ia gagal menyembunyikan raut wajah terkejutnya.

Puas mendapatkan reaksi yang memang ia inginkan, Luhan tertawa renyah.

"Ibuku pasti senang kalau kau tinggal dan kita bisa akur dengan cepat,"

Sehun diam, ia mematung. Tubuhnya mengejang sempurna sementara Luhan masih saja membelai wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Ini tawaran bagus, Sehun. Kapan lagi kau bisa meniduri sepupumu setiap hari. Bahkan kau bisa tinggal disini, kan? Tidak perlu mengeluarkan biaya untuk hidup dan juga rumahku lebih dekat dengan kampus," Luhan menambahkan senyum manis di akhir kata.

"A-aku t-tidak tau," cicitnya, terbata. Keragu-raguan tampak jelas dalam sorot matanya.

Luhan tersenyum lagi. "Begini saja, sebelum kita sepakat dengan ini, bagaimana kalau kau membayar _down payment_ -nya,"

 _Sial, aku terlalu larut dalam permainan ini._

Sehun menelan ludah kasar dan Luhan menahan tawa. " _Down payment?"_

Kepala gadis itu mengangguk beberapa kali. "Coba tiduri aku malam ini, anggap saja pemanasan,"

 _Persetan dengan ini, toh, biasanya aku juga tidur dengan sembarang pria._

 _Lagi pula ini cara terbaik untuk melupakan mantan pacar kurang aja itu._

 _Menikmati Oh Sehun sepanjang malam._

 _Terdengar menggiurkan._

Sehun tidak menjawab, raut wajahnya penuh keterkejutan dan Luhan cukup yakin, pria itu berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Sorot mata yang seolah menghindarinya membuat kegugupan Sehun semakin jelas.

Dan itu hanya membuat Luhan menggila.

Dengan seringaian khas, Luhan mendorong tubuh pria itu sedikit hingga tidak ada jarak yang tersisa. Punggung Sehun membentur dinding sementara jemari Luhan perlahan bermain-main di atas permukaan dada Sehun yang tak terlindungi apapun.

"Kau tidak menjawab jadi kuanggap ini persetujuan," bisiknya.

Dengan langkah cepat, gadis itu menarik tubuh Sehun dan melemparkannya dengan kasar ke atas sofa. Ia tersenyum simpul, mengikat rambut panjangnya ke atas asal dan mulai merangkak di atas tubuh pria yang sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan takut-takut.

"Santai saja," Luhan menambahkan.

Ia berdiri di atas paha Sehun, bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, memenjarakan tubuh pria itu, sementara Sehun memandanginya ragu-ragu, pancaran rasa takut yang jelas tak dapat lagi ia sembunyikan. Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk mulai menelusuri tubuh Sehun dari bibir hingga pusat tubuh pria itu.

Bibir dan lidahnya bermain-main di atas tubuh telanjang Sehun dan juga pada kejantanannya yang masih tersembunyi dengan baik di balik celana jeans yang sudah ingin Luhan robek sejak tadi.

Erangan-erangan tipis Sehun terderngar samar ditelinganya, dan itu cukup membuat Luhan tersenyum puas.

Suara Sehun benar-benar menakjubkan untuk sekedar di dengar.

Luhan menarik tubuhnya sedikit, membiarkan bibirnya lepas dari tubuh Sehun. Ia terkekeh ringan melihat raut wajah Sehun yang tampak seperti keledai bodoh. Wajahnya memerah dan napasnya pendek-pendek seolah baru saja lari beberapa kilometer.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Luhan meloloskan kemejanya sendiri hingga ia nyaris telanjang di depan Sehun dan mata pria itu terbuka lebar.

"Kenapa? Kau belum pernah melihat gadis telanjang sebelumnya?" tanya Luhan lagi, kali ini berusaha membuka kaitan celana panjangnya.

Sementara Luhan berusaha membuat dirinya sendiri telanjang, Sehun membeku. Pria itu tidak bicara, tidak juga bergerak banyak. Ia hanya diam mematung, membiarkan Luhan memenjarakan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal di samping tubuh, tak berani untuk sekedar bersentuhan dengan tubuh sepupu tirinya itu.

"Luhan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sehun tercekat saat dengan paksa, Luhan membuka kaitan celana jeans pria itu dan menariknya dengan kasar, meloloskan itu dari kaki jenjang Sehun dengan satu gerakan cepat.

Kemudian sedikit terkejut saat melihat apa yang ada di balik celana jeans pria itu.

"Wah, kau tumbuh dengan baik, Sehun," ia terkekeh ringan.

Luhan baru saja akan menarik celana dalam Sehun, tapi jemari pria itu mencengkeram tangannya. Sehun menggeleng ringan padanya, raut wajahnya penuh keputsasaan dan itu semakin membuat Luhan bersemangat untuk membuatnya telanjang.

"Kenapa?"

"Luhan, ini salah,"

"Tidak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu,"

Helaan napas berat keluar dari bibir Sehun, jemarinya masih mencengkeram tangan Luhan kuat-kuat, menghentikan apa yang coba gadis itu lakukan.

"JIka ibumu tau–,"

"Ibu akan pulang besok, santai saja," potongnya, dengan satu gerakan kasar ia menepis tangan Sehun dan kembali berusaha membuat pria itu telanjang. " _Well,_ sial," Luhan berbisik dengan suara nyaris habis, memandangi apa yang berusaha Sehun sembunyikan sejak tadi.

 _Bagaimana bisa dia bisa semenakjubkan ini?_

"Oke, katakan saja kalau kau memang tidak mau," Sehun tidak menjawab, dan dengan senyum mengembang, Luhan kembali merangkak di atas tubuh pria itu. "Diam berarti iya,"

"Luhan,"

"Ini akan baik-baik saja," bisiknya pada Sehun dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan, senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya.

Luhan yakin ia melihat Sehun menelan ludah kasar, dan sekilas, pria itu memandangi tubuhnya di bawah sana dengan pandangan heran bercampur takjub.

Helaan napas Luhan terdengar berat, ia menghembuskan napas beberapa kali, membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya kembali, seolah melakukan pemanasan, bahkan ia menggerak-gerakkan otot lehernya yang kaku.

Perlahan, tapi jelas, Luhan menundukkankepala, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Sehun, kemudian bergerak sangat lembut disana, bermain-main di sepanjang permukaan bibir Sehun yang terasa sangat luar biasa.

Tanpa sadar, bibir pria itu bergerak mengikuti irama yang Luhan mainkan, jemari Sehun di bawah sana perlahan berpindah, menyentuh punggung telanjang Luhan, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum puas.

 _Kena kau._

 _Siapa orang yang bisa menolakku._

Bibir Sehun bergerak membalas ciuman itu dan seolah mengendalikan sekarang, ia bahkan mencengkeram wajah Luhan agar bisa menciumnya lebih dalam lagi. Memainkan bibir dan lidahnya di mulut Sehun yang terbuka, suara erangannya –atau suara Sehun, terdengar mengalun lembut di udara.

Bagaimanapun Sehun menolak ini, naluri akan mengendalikan semuanya.

Luhan mendorong pria itu menjauh, terengah-engah menatap Sehun yang sekarang menyeringai di bawahnya. Jemari Sehun masih mencengkeram wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Sehun," bisik Luhan ragu-ragu, terkejut melihat seringaian pria itu.

"Kau yang memulainya,"

"Kupikir kau," ia tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, menarik tubuh dari Sehun dan menatapnya dengan bingung. "Kau tampak–," ia berhenti sebentar untuk mencari kata yang tepat. "Seperti seorang kutu buku,"

"Ya, memang,"

"Bagaimana bisa kau mencium seperti itu,"

Sehun tergelak, jemarinya bergerak di belakang punggung Luhan, berusaha melepaskan kaitan bra gadis itu. Dan yang cukup membuat Luhan terkejut adalah Sehun membukanya dengan satu kali sentak.

 _Ya, brengsek ini pasti sering melakukannya._

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, ia mendorong Luhan hingga gadis itu duduk tegak di atas tubuhnya, kemudian kembali menciumnya dengan kasar. Dengan sebuah sentuhan yang nyaris membuat gila, Luhan terbelalak saat di bawah sana jemari Sehun meremasnya dengan kasar.

 _Oh sial._

Dengan bibir Sehun menyatu sempurna dengan bibirnya, ia dapat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya yang memanas karena sentuhan Sehun pada pusat tubuhnya di bawah sana.

Ia mengejang.

 _Sial, harusnya aku tidak menggoda pria ini sejak awal._

Luhan mengerang kasar, mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh dan menarik napas dalam-dalam saat ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Tahan dulu, brengsek," ucapnya, tersengal. Ia mencengkeram tangan Sehun yang sudah berada di dalam celananya. "Bisa-bisanya kau memasang raut wajah seperti itu,"

"Kau bicara apasih," sahut Sehun kesal, tanpa memerdulikan Luhan, bibirnya mulai menelusuri bibir gadis itu dan membuatnya mendesah kasar.

"Ah sial, Oh Sehun, sebentar," ia menarik wajah Sehun dari lehernya dan menatap pria itu dengan kerutan di kening. "Baru saja, tadi maksudku, kau tampak seperti orang bodoh. Maksudku, aku yang memaksamu melakukan ini dan seolah kau tidak tau apapun tentang sesuatu seperti ini," Luhan tergagap saat menjelaskan itu.

Tawa Sehun meledak. "Seks?" perlahan, Luhan mengangguk. "Bagimana ya?" pria itu memasang raut wajah berpikir yang hanya membuat Luhan semakin bingung. "Ibumu bilang kau sangat sangat sangat luar biasa,"

"Luar biasa?" gadis itu tak bisa menahan suaranya yang terdengar melengking.

Sehun mengangguk. "Bisa kita bicara nanti saja dan menyelesaikan ini?"

"Tidak mau, jelaskan dulu," kembali, Luhan menahan jemari pria itu yang berusaha masuk lagi ke dalam celananya.

Satu desahan berat keluar dari bibir Sehun. "Aku juga tidak tau apa yang dimaksud luar biasa oleh ibumu, dan melihatmu yang seperti tadi, rasanya aku tau kau ini luar biasa dalam hal apa,"

"Kau gila, ya?" Luhan bersungut-sungut, kesal mendengar penjelasan pria itu.

Sehun mengangguk beberapa kali. "Ya, anggap saja begitu,"

Kembali, dengan paksa, Sehun meraup bibir Luhan dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Di bawah sana ia dengan sebelah tangan ia mencengkeram kedua tangan Luhan dan sebelah tangannya kembali masuk ke dalam celana gadis itu.

"Aku akan membayar sewa rumah sekarang, jadi jangan menghalangiku, _Boss_ ," Sehun terkekeh ringan.

Gairah membakar Luhan hingga ke tulang saat jemari Sehun dengan kasar sudah bermain-main di dalam tubuhnya.

Ia mengerang kasar, membiarkan ciuman Sehun beralih dari bibir menuju leher, dan meraup puncak dadanya dengan mulut penuh. Sentuhan lidah dan bibir pria itu bisa membuatnya gila, otaknya tak bisa berpikir lebih jauh lagi sekarang.

Semuanya terasa sesak.

Panas karena gairah.

 _Sial, hanya dengan jemarinya, mungkin aku bisa menyerah._

"Sehun," desahnya ringan saat Sehun menyesap puncak dadanya terlalu dalam, ia meremas rambut pria itu, membiarkan di bawah sana jemari Sehun mengendalikannya dan membiarkan erangannya terdengar seperti orang sekarat.

Mulut dan lidah Sehun di puncak dadanya membuat Luhan tak bisa memikirkan hal lain.

 _Ini gila._

Benar-benar gila.

Luhan memejamkan mata dan mendongkakkan kepala untuk mencari udara saat jemari Sehun di bawah sana mendorongnya lebih dalam lagi. Ia mengerang kasar dan pria sialan itu hanya terkekeh ringan mendengarnya.

Seolah menunggu Luhan untuk memohon.

 _Dobel sialan._

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Sehun, _please,"_ putus asa, ia menyerah.

Persetan dengan harga diri, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan kegilaan ini hanya dengan jemari dan lidah basah pria itu.

Sehun tertawa renyah menanggapi permohonan Luhan yang jelas. Ia sedikit mengangkat tubuh gadis itu, membenarkan posisi dalam pangkuannya, kedua tubuh mereka tidak berjarak. Luhan mengerang kasar, bersentuhan dengan tubuh telanjang Sehun cukup membuat gairahnya terpacu lebih cepat lagi.

"Kau terlalu berani, Sayang," bisik Sehun di balik telinga gadis itu, bibir basahnya mengecup leher Luhan hingga tulang rahang, lalu menyapukan lidahnya perlahan disana.

Luhan menggeliat dalam pangkuan pria itu, kedua tangan Sehun mencengkeram pinggangnya, memenjarakannya dengan kuat.

" _Please,_ Sehun," Luhan mendesah, kepalanya terdongak ke atas, bibirnya membisikkan nama Sehun dengan keputusasaan yang jelas. Suaranya terdengar lemah, begitu mendamba, terlalu memohon.

Demi apapun, Luhan tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Sehun tersenyum lagi, ia mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga punggung gadis itu menyentuh bantalan sofa yang empuk. Ia merangkak di atas tubuh Luhan, mengungkung dengan kedua tangan berada di samping tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Luhan sudah terengah-engah mencari udara.

Padahal secara teknis, Luhan tidak melakukan apapun, tapi ruangan itu terlalu sesak karena gairah sekarang.

Sehun kembali menempelkan bibirnya yang basah dan panas ke leher Luhan. Mengecup dan menjilat dengan panas. "Kenapa kau menggodaku, Xi Luhan?" bisiknya, kemudian lidahnya menelusuri jalan setapak basah melewati leher Luhan menuju puncak dadanya.

Tubuh gadis itu melengkung ke atas, suara erangan putus asanya terdengar lemah.

"Sehun, Oh Sehun," desahnya dengan suara yang nyaris habis, nyaris menjerit saat Sehun mengecupi permukaan kulitnya dan lembut. Dan saat bibir Sehun sampai pada pusat tubuhnya, Luhan menjerit, tau bahwa dirinya sudah benar-benar siap.

Dengan giginya yang runcing, Sehun menarik celana dalam gadis itu hingga terlepas melewati kakinya dan Luhan terlalu lemah untuk bisa mencerna apa yang sedang pria itu lakukan padanya.

Luhan memejamkan mata erat-erat saat bibir Sehun yang basah menelusuri betisnya, terus naik hingga paha, mengecupi dengan perlahan dan membuat pengendalian gadis itu nyaris lepas. Ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun, sentuhan Sehun membuatnya tak bisa berpikir lebih jauh.

Satu yang pasti, ia hanya bisa mengerang nama Sehun lebih keras.

Suaranya berat menahan hasrat.

"Kau tampak sangat menyeramkan saat menyerangku tadi," kekeh Sehun ringan, bibirnya masih bermain di sekitar paha dalam Luhan.

Luhan mengerangkan nama Sehun lagi dengan suara penuh permohonan. Ia tak menjawab ucapan pria itu, terlalu sibuk menikmati bibir Sehun di bawah sana.

Dan saat Sehun menggerakkan bibir di dalam pusat tubuhnya, akal sehat Luhan terbakar habis. Tak ada apapun disekitarnya, semua terasa kosong. Luhan tak butuh apapun, sungguh. Ia tak bisa mengingat apapun, bahkan namanya sendiri.

Lidah Sehun yang panas dan basah bermain-main di dalam tubuhnya adalah hal paling gila yang pernah Luhan rasakan.

Otaknya kehilangan kendali.

Hanya ada mulut Sehun yang berada di dalam pusat tubuhnya, bergerak berirama dengan gerakannya yang menggeliat.

"Sialan, Sehun," jeritnya dengan suara keras, ia meluap setelah mencoba bertahan lama. Membiarkan lelehan gairah panasnya membanjiri Sehun di bawah sana.

Ia kalah, hanya dengan bibir Sehun, ia menyerah.

Luhan mengerang lagi saat pria itu menyesapi sisa pelepasannya yang basah, ia mengaungkan nama Sehun disana, kemudian terengah-engah kehabisan napas.

Kepalanya pening.

Suara tawa Sehun yang menyenangkan membuat Luhan seolah kembali pada dunianya. Pria itu menatapnya dengan senyum miring sementara ia masih saja terengah.

"Kukira kau tidak mudah menyerah," ejeknya dengan satu tawa keras.

"Sial,"

"Kau punya pengaman?"

Luhan menggeleng kasar. "Aku benci memakainya,"

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kau hamil?"

Gadis itu mengerang kesal. "Lakukan saja, brengsek,"

Dan kembali, Sehun tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan tidak sopan sepupunya itu. "Kau yang minta, ya?" godanya.

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia sibuk memposisikan tubuhnya sendiri di depan Sehun. Sementara pria itu berusaha mencari jalan masuknya. Ia menatap Luhan sebentara dan mendapat anggukan singkat sebagai persetujuan.

Sehun senang mengulur waktu dan Luhan membencinya.

" _Okay, here we go_ ," dan bersamaan dengan itu, Sehun mendorong masuk dengan satu gerakan cepat. Membuat gadis itu melengkungkan tubuh ke atas, mencengkeram lengan Sehun kuat-kuat dan menjerit kasar. "Sakit, Luhan," Sehun berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Luhan dari lengannya.

"Pelan-pelan, brengsek," protesnya.

Sehun sedikit meringis menahan sakit saat Luhan semakin mencengkeram tangannya nya dengan kuat. "Kupikir kau sedang terburu-buru," ia terkikik geli.

"Sial, mana ku tau kau begitu–," Luhan tak melanjutkan bicara, ia mengerjap seolah salah mengucapakan kata.

"Begitu apa?" goda Sehun.

Gadis itu memutar bola mata sebal, mengetatkan otot-ototnya dan meremas kejantanan Sehun dengan kasar, berhasil membuat pria itu meleguh dengan suara berat.

"Wow, berbahaya sekali, Luhan,"

"Tak bisakah kita bicara nanti dan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat,"

"Kupikir kau mau bicara tadi," geram, Luhan memukul dada pria itu dengan kepalan tangan, dan Sehun hanya membalas dengan tertawa renyah. "Ya, ya, aku mengalah," bisiknya.

Sehun sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan mencium Luhan dengan lembut, ciuman yang cukup membuat gadis itu membelalakkan mata karena terkejut. Tidak menyangka Sehun akan menciumnya dengan lembut.

Luhan terengah, mengatur napas saat Sehun melepaskan bibirnya, sementara di bawah sana, ia sudah mulai memainkan tempo yang luar bisa menggila. Tarikan dan dorongan yang Sehun berikan padanya terlalu sempurna, mengalir indah seperti air yang menyejukkan.

Kehabisah napas, Luhan berusaha menikmati tubuh sesak Sehun yang memenuhi pusat tubuhnya dengan sempurna.

Sehun memulai dengan lembut, dengan tempo yang nyaris mengulur waktu seolah memberikan kesempatan untuk gadis itu menikmatinya secara penuh, seolah memberikan kesempatan untuk Luhan agar bisa menikmati tiap jengkal tubuh Sehun di dalam tubuhnya.

Dan saat Luhan mulai terengah, menggumamkan nama Sehun dengan tidak jelas, dan memohon dalam rintihan memilukan, Sehun memberikan apa yang gadis itu mau tanpa mengulur waktu lagi.

Jadi ia menyentaknya dengan kasar, dengan cepat, lebih gila lagi, seolah hari esok tak ada.

Sehun menghujamnya, mendorong lebih jauh, lebih dalam, lebih kuar dari sebelumnya. Ia membuat tubuh Luhan terhentak-hentak di bawah kendalinya –secara teknis, Sehun juga mengendalikan dari dalam tubuh Luhan.

Dan Luhan membuka kakinya lebih lebar, melemaskan seluruh ototnya di bawah kungkungan Sehun yang sekuat baja. Desahan dan rintihannya mengalun tanpa bisa dikendalikan, ia menjeritkan nama pria itu dengan suara lengkingan merdu yang sekarang rasanya sudah menjadi candu untuk Sehun.

Tetap dengan tempo seperti itu, Sehun mendorong gadis itu hingga menyentuh titik pertahanan dirinya yang rentan.

Kemudian saat Luhan merasakan panas membakar seluruh jengkal saraf tubuhnya, ia mencengkeram tubuh Sehun, menarik pria itu dalam pelukannya untuk meredam jeritannya sendiri pada leher Sehun. Luhan bisa merasakan panas itu mengguncangnya lebih kuar, ia tidak menolak.

Luhan melepaskannya dengan bebas, menumpahkan seluruh gairah panas yang membakar.

Berlomba-lomba turun menuju pusat tubuhnya di bawah sana.

"Sial, Oh Sehun," jeritnya kasar. Luhan melepaskan cengkeramannya pada punggung Sehun, tak bisa merasakan tubuhnya selain gerakan Sehun yang masih menghentak dengan statis. Pria itu bergerak dengan stabil meskipun Luhan sudah kehabisan tenaga.

Sehun tidak berhenti, raut wajahnya tampak serius. Ia masih mendorong Luhan dengan cepat, berusaha menyalurkan rasa panas membakar yang perlahan kembali menguasai gadis itu. Sehun memaksanya kembali menembus titik pengendalian diri yang rentan.

Desah napas Sehun terdengar berat ditelinganya, sementara di bawah sana, ia dapat merasakan tubuh Sehun semakin memenuhinya dengan sesak. Gerakan Sehun begitu menuntut. Mendorong Luhan untuk kembali menikmati sensasi getaran panas membara yang memabukkan.

Dan saat ia tau pengendalian dirinya kembali menipis, ia berusaha mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun, memaksa pria itu bergerak lebih cepat, mendorong lebih dalam, dan mengakhiri permainan gila ini dengan cepat.

Seolah mengerti, diiringi dengan umpatan kasar dari bibrinya, Sehun bergerak semakin gila, semakin cepat, kembali mendorong gadis itu hingga menjerit saat menyambut pelepasan gairahnya, sekali lagi.

"Brengsek," erang Sehun, tanpa membiarkan gadis itu pulih dari guncangan hebar, ia terus bergerak hingga pengendalian dirinya sendiri terlepas dan ikut membakar tubuh Luhan di bawah sana.

"Oh Sehun," jerit Luhan, merasakan pelepasan Sehun yang luar biasa panas memenuhi tubuhnya.

Sehun terengah, suara napasnya bersautan dengan deru napas Luhan yang putus-putus. Ia sedikit menarik tubuh Luhan dari tubuhnya untuk bisa menatap wajah gadis itu. Tanpa sadar, senyumnya mengembang saat ia melihat bibir Luhan terbuka untuk mengatur napas, matanya terpejam, dan pipinya merona.

Samar, ia bisa melihat keringat keluar dari pelipis gadis itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun, Luhan masih terengah, ia membuka mata dan melihat pria yang baru saja membuatnya menyerah berkali-kali itu.

"Ini gila," rengeknya, mendorong tubuhnya sedikit menjauh, membuat tautan keduanya terlepas, kemudian tanpa sadar mendesah lagi.

"Menyesal menggodaku, ya?"

Luhan mengerang sebal, menggeser tubuh sedikit agar bisa terlentang sempurna di atas sofa, bibirnya masih berusaha mengatur napas.

"Sangat menyesal," dustanya.

Sehun terkekeh ringan. "Kau sendiri yang minta membayar sewa rumah dengan cara seperti ini," pria itu menggeser tubuh Luhan dan berbaring di sampingnya. Tanpa ijin, menarik tubuh gadis itu sedikit dan memeluknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" protesnya.

Sehun mendesah ringan, bibirnya mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu dengan lembut. "Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar saja, aku tidak sempat tidur sejak mendarat di kota ini,"

"Pergi ke kamarmu sana,"

"Begini lebih nyaman," bisiknya dan Luhan tidak menjawab lagi.

Takut-takut, ia memegang dadanya sendiri. Tanpa sadar bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang berpacu sedikit lebih cepat. Ia melirik Sehun yang sudah memejamkan mata, lengan pria itu melingkari tubuh telanjangnya.

Luhan menelan ludah kasar, khawatir Sehun bisa mendengar detak jantungnya.

"Apa kau merasa dingin?" bisik Sehun, mata pria itu masih terpejam.

Gugup, Luhan berdeham. "Ini gerah sekali,"

"Ya, Beijing panas juga," ia menyetujui. "Kau juga panas," tambahnya dengan kekehan ringan.

"Sial,"

"Luhan," Sehun kembali berbisik, ragu-ragu Luhan melirik pria itu dan sedikit lebih gugup saat mata keduanya bertemu. "Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu di acara pernikahan ibumu, kupikir kau gadis yang pendiam,"

Luhan tidak menjawab.

"Rasanya untuk mengajakmu bicara saja aku ragu," ucapnya, mengenang. "Dan ibumu mengatakan kau adalah kebalikan dari kata pendiam,"

"Dasar kalian penggosip,"

Sehun tertawa renyah. "Jujur saja, senang mengenalmu lebih dekat,"

"Kita belum sedekat itu, asal kau tau saja," protes Luhan, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata pria itu.

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia tersenyum singkat, kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan, membuat gadis itu diam juga.

"Ya, kita akan sedekat itu nanti," bisiknya dengan suara pelan.

Dan Luhan sudah terlalu tenggelam dalam kehangatan pelukan Sehun untuk sekedar bisa menjawab ucapan itu.

Ini gila.

Bagaimana bisa ia meminta Sehun membayar biaya sewa rumah dengan cara seperti ini.

 _Sistem pembayaran yang tidak masuk akal_.

.

.

 **END (?)**

.

.

 **Lalalalalalala hepiniiiiis~**

 **MAKASIH YA SUDAH MENYEMPATKAN MEMBACA PWP ABAL-ABAL INI.**

 **Sudah jangan tanya apa ini ada lanjutannya atau enggak ya. Pokonya kalau banyak yang minta lanjut nanti dibikinin lah sequel singkatnya. Rencana ini nggak akan ada konflik kalau memang banyak yang minta dilanjut.**

 **Tapi belum tau kelanjutannya ada apa tidak.**

 **Untuk FF lolipopsehun yang lain, jangan khawatir, sekarang karena lolipopsehun sudah comeback jadi pasti dilanjut. Cuma ya gantian yang mana dulu (pilih gih yang mana dulu, hehe).**

 **Oke itu aja untuk FF ini, silahkan sampaikan kritik saran dan komentar dikolom review ya semua.**

 **Maaf kalau kurang panas dan kurang seru, ini sudah ngepol bikinnya.**

 **Sekian.**

 **Maaf jika ada kesalahan.**

 **Vote ya lanjut apa tidak wahaha.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


End file.
